


Shut up

by AnyaCronos



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Shut up

"Oh, C'mon, shut up, little Apocalypse

[](http://imgur.com/FNPjiB2)

 

The first time in this fandom ♥ I hope to do many fanarts here ♥


End file.
